(a) Field
The inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal layer (nano crystal) which is present in a microcavity and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the flat panel displays which are most widely used in recent years and is a display device which includes two display panels in which a field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode or a common electrode is formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels.
A voltage is applied between the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field and polarization of incident light is controlled to display an image.
A liquid crystal display having an embedded microcavity (EM) structure (nano crystal structure) forms a sacrificial layer using a photo resist and coats an upper portion with a supporting member, and then removes the sacrificial layer and fills an empty space formed by removing the sacrificial layer with liquid crystal to manufacture a display.
However, when the liquid crystal is injected in the EM structure, liquid crystal which is not injected into the EM structure remains on the upper portion of the microcavity, which may cause display error.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.